How We Came To Meet
by Silk and Silver
Summary: Kagome, the powerful miko demoness, and her daughter, Rin, come across an injured Sesshomaru. When she helps him, he returns the deed. They then decide to start traveling together. Will love blossom from there?
1. Finding the Demon Lord

How We Came To Meet

Chapter 1: Finding the Demon Lord

**Disclaimer: I will only do this for one chapter. I do not own InuYasha.**

Leaning against a big tree at the edge of a clearing was a very powerful and handsome demon lord. His head tilted to the side and his eyes wide open and red, he stared off into nothing, looking as if he were dead. His clothes dirtied and ripped and his armor broken, the slight injury on his left shoulder signifying that he had been in a battle and lost. His pristine white hair the same as always fanning around him and his large fluffy tail and coming to rest on the ground.

His eyes returned to their normal sun kissed golden color as he regained control over himself. A sound to the left of him alerted him of someone or something coming closer to him. He immediately sat up, his eyes returning to the red they were before, baring his teeth in a snarl in an attempt to scare away the intruder.

Peeking around the side of a large tree, a little human girl looked at the demon lord and hid behind the tree in fear. She gathered up her courage and walked from behind the tree. Slowly walking towards the demon, she stopped just five feet from him. The lord's eyes returned to normal and his face relaxed when he saw that there was no threat.

The girl laid two fish and a cup of water beside the demon and left the way she came. The demon lord simply raised his eyebrow at the girl's actions, but thought no more of it and closed his eyes to relax.

* * *

Later that day, the little girl came back to the demon and was about to lay some grass next to him when he spoke to her:

"No thanks."

She ran up to him and got down on her knees and stuck the offering out to him.

"I told you I don't need anything from you."

She looked down sad. She started to walk back to where she came from.

"Where did you get those wounds?" He asked. She turned back around to look at him.

"Huh?"

"I said, where did you get those wounds?" He looked at her then, his golden eyes staring into hers almost curiously.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious." The little girl then smiled brightly at him, showing him that one of her teeth was missing.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She continued to smile at him.

"It was just a question."

**A/N: Tell me what you think about it. If I get enough good reviews, I'll continue it. Remember, this is a Sessh/Kag fanfic. R&R**


	2. Healing the Demon Lord

**How We Came To Meet**

Ch. 2: Healing the Demon Lord

**A/N: I would like to thank **_**Francesca3234**_** for sending an awesome review to my story. You get a cookie. Yes, it will be longer, you could say that was just a starting point. I would also like to thank **_**LoveInTheBattleField**_** for reviewing too, and yes, Happy Belated Valentines Day to you too (whatever that means).**

"Come on mother, I want to show you my new friend!" A little girl yelled, pulling her mother through the forest brush.

She yanked and pulled on her mother's arm, wanting to get to her friend as fast as she could. Her mother walked slowly behind her, giggling at her daughter's antics.

"Are you trying to yank my arm off Rin?" She asked giggling.

"Sorry mother, but I'm just so excited for you to see him!" The little girl, now known as Rin, said letting go of her mother's hand. She started to walk hurriedly towards the clearing where her friend sat, urging her mother to walk faster with her.

"So, tell me about your friend Rin." Her mother said.

"Well," Rin started, going at a slower pace. "He is very tall, I think. He was sitting down when I met him. His hair is white like freshly fallen snow, his eyes are gold like the afternoon sun, he has two magenta stripes on both of his cheeks and one on each of his eyelids, and he has a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead." She said thoughtfully.

"Very descriptive, for an eight year old." Her mother said chuckling. "He sounds like a demon." Her mother said worrying that she was right.

"Oh, he is a demon!" Rin shouted happily.

Just then Rin and her mother walked into the clearing where the demon lord sat. The demon looked at Rin and then her mother and raised his thin and perfectly sculpted black eyebrow questionably. Rin's mother gasped, discretely trying to inch her way out of the clearing when realizing who the young demon lord was.

"Why are you here?" The young lord asked Rin.

"I wanted you to meet my mother." She said happily. He directed his gaze towards the nervous female.

"Your mother, but she is a demon." He said.

"Yeah! She adopted me after my real family was killed by bandits." Rin said looking at her adopted mother.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." The mother said bowing low.

"Hn." The demon, Lord Sesshomaru, grunted.

"I am sorry if my daughter was bothering you. We'll be leaving now." She said, grabbing her daughter's hand.

"Wait mother!" Rin said, almost panicking. There happened to be a reason that she had brought her mother to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru is hurt. Do you think that you can heal him?" Rin said, looking up at her mother hopefully.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru isn't hurt, he's perfectly-" the mother paused in her saying as she looked at Sesshomaru, seeing that he was indeed badly wounded.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your arm!" She nearly shouted.

"What about it?" Sesshomaru said harshly, upset that someone knew he was missing a limb, something that he was not proud of.

"Well, it's missing!" She said horridly.

"What is your point?" Sesshomaru said glaring at the female looking at the empty sleeve that once held his left arm.

"Who could have done that to you?"

"It is none of your business woman." Sesshomaru said, leaning his head back against his tail and closing his eyes.

"Well, I can heal you, if you would allow me too." She said stepping closer to the demon lord.

"You are a demon, how would one such as yourself be able to heal me?" He said, sending her a questioning glance.

"I have priestess powers." She said nonchalantly.

"How? I have never heard in all the years that I have lived of a demon having holy powers." Sesshomaru said, sitting up completely now. He had believed her, as he could not sense any deceit in her aura. He looked at her warily, knowing that in the current state he was in, she could easily purify him.

"I'll tell you that story after I heal you." She said smiling softly. He looked at her almost irritated, but sighed inaudibly and relaxed slightly.

She moved to stand near him, leaving Rin near the edge of the clearing. She sat down on his right side and looked his body up and down, searching for any injuries that she could not see before. After finding that there were no others, she slowly and carefully gathered her power into the palms of her hands. Her powers glowed blue, the color of her purifying energy, before they lightened to a soft white, the color of her healing energy. She then gently placed them on his shoulder, healing the wound that was there before making her way down to the empty sleeve that once occupied by his arm. He watched her every move, not used to having someone, especially a female, sitting so close to him. The fact that she was a miko did not help his situation anymore.

"I'm going to need you to relax Lord Sesshomaru. The process of giving back a missing limb can be slightly painful. Even for such a powerful being such as yourself." She said. Sesshomaru hesitated, but after awhile, he visibly relaxed.

"By the way, my name is Kagome." She said, smiling brightly.


	3. Explanations

**How We Came To Meet**

Ch. 3: Explanations

**A/N: Hi, I would again like to thank **_**Francesca3234 **_**for sending another awesome review to my story. It was so great, that I am giving her a shout out. So, my dear readers, go favorite and follow **_**Francesca3234 **_**because she is so awesome. _LoveInTheBattlefield_, I'm keeping it coming. Now that school is starting up again, I will only update every weekend, if I'm lucky, I'll be able to update on weekdays too. That is all.**

Rin's mother, now known as Kagome, gently pushed her power into Sesshomaru's shoulder, letting the power soft white power run down into the stub of what was left of his arm. The stub started to glow a dim white, and the stub began to grow longer, beginning to create his left arm.

Sesshomaru could feel the pain coursing through his body. When he felt it, he began to slightly panic, thinking that the miko messed up and her powers were beginning to purify him. Kagome could feel him tense up and told him to relax once more.

"I know that you can feel extreme pain right now Lord Sesshomaru. That is only because you are very tense right now. As I told you before, it might hurt, the feeling of your bone, tissue, muscles, and skin reforming is very painful indeed, but in the end, it will all be worth it." She said smiling softly at him. He gathered his bearings, but was only able to relax slightly, the pain refusing him to relax all the way.

Sesshomaru growled lightly, his eyes began to tint ruby red and the claws on his hand elongated, signifying that his beast was trying to take control and move away from the source of pain. Sesshomaru refused to let that happen and held onto the bit of control that he had left.

With a last push of her power, Sesshomaru's arm was back and looked exactly how it did before it was cut off. Kagome sat back to look over her work, making sure that there weren't any flaws in the milky skin of the demon lord. She made sure that all fingers had claws and that he had two magenta stripes on his arm. After she was through with her inspection, she looked at the demon lord who was staring at his arm in wonder.

He flexed his arm muscles and his hand before lifting it to his face for closer inspection. He looked at her afterwards. He bowed his head in a respective manner.

"I thank you, miko demoness, for returning my lost arm to me. I will return the kind gesture with one of my own." He said.

"Oh it was nothing Lord Sesshomaru. You don't have to repay me, I was just helping. I honestly expect nothing in return." She said, waving her hand about.

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru said. Kagome just smiled kindly at him.

"Now, explain to me how you are a demon with priestess powers." Sesshomaru said demandingly.

"Well," Kagome started. "My father was a very powerful fox demon. He ruled the southwest portion of the lands. His lands were always kept, there were no wars between his people, no fights, no famine, just complete and utter peace. One afternoon, he was patrolling his lands when he came upon an injured priestess, who just happened to be my mom. He was going to leave her to her own devices and just let the roaming demons get her, but my father told me that his instincts told him to go tend to her, so he did. My father was always one to go by his instincts.

When he went to her, he thought that she was the most beautiful creature to ever lay foot on the earth. He was attracted to her immediately. He could smell her power, rolling off of her in waves. He could see the determination in her eyes, saying that she would live to see the next day. He brought her back to his home where they eventually fell in love and mated. Then, they had me." She finished off with a big smile.

"I understand that your father was a demon and your mother a miko, but how did you come out to be a full demon? If I know any better, you should be a half demon. Without priestess powers no less." Sesshomaru said, giving her a questioning look.

"Ah yes, when I was conceived, my father's demon side eliminated my mother's human side, but her priestess powers merged with my father's demonic powers. My mother was a very powerful being, so she was able to give my father full demon kits. So she had my older brother and then me. My older brother does not have holy powers though. I guess you could say that they were only passed down to me." Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding.

"I can only assume that this means that you have an extraordinary amount of powers." Kagome was about to say something when Rin cut in.

"Oh yes! My mother is very powerful. Some demons say that she has the power to rival that of a lord." She said very excited, boasting to the demon lord of her mother's power. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. Kagome refused to meet his intense and questioning gaze as she looked to the side and blushed.

"Yes, my father says that my power is like an endless well. He says that I could use my power for days on end and never feel weak or tired. I apparently get it from my mother."

"Who are your parents?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, my father is Lord Makoto and my mother was Lady Midoriko." She said.

"You mean _the _Midoriko? The one who created the Shikon Jewel?" Sesshomaru asked, shock clearly expressed on his face.

"Yes, I am the protector of the Shikon Jewel actually." Kagome said.

"If you are the protector, then why was the jewel shattered and now scattered across the lands?" Sesshomaru asked, his golden eyes narrowed, suspicion laced in his voice.

"Well, when my mother died from the demons that joined together and defeated her, Magatsuhi, the jewel found its way to me. I was told to protect it with everything I had. Unfortunately, I was untrained during that time, so a demon stole it from me and I have been searching for it since then. I heard one day that a village had come into possession of the jewel and I had went to reclaim what was mine, but they drove me off.

Then, one day I was told that another priestess with the ability to purify the jewel had possession of it, so I let it be, thinking that it was in better care with her than me. I should have known that it was not though. The human mind is very greedy and full of desires, ones that are not pure. She was consumed in her own greed for the jewel and died after she sealed the half demon she fell in love with to the God tree because he was the one who killed her. The jewel was burned with her body and I have never seen it since." Kagome took a big gulp of air, retrieving the air that was lost to her while she was talking.

"Somehow, the priestess was brought back to life and accidentally shattered the jewel, trying to stop the crow demon that took it from her. I heard that she travels now with the half demon she sealed to a tree and a few others. Since then I have trained to become stronger and I am now searching for the jewel shards with Rin." Kagome finished her story with a sigh. Her voice becoming a little hoarse for over exerting her throat.

"Where did you meet Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, gesturing towards the little girl who was occupied in a batch of wild flowers.

"I was traveling through the land when I met her in a destroyed village. She was inside one of the smaller huts crying her little heart out. Next to her, I could see three dead bodies lying next to each other, deep scratches on their chest. I walked over to her and she looked up at me. I could see the pain and loneliness in her eyes. I guess she didn't care that I was a demon, because she ran into my arms and sobbed on my shoulder for hours. It was sunset when she finally calmed down. I buried her family and village and told her everything was going to be alright, and then I took her under my wing." Kagome was looking at Rin during most of the explanation, not wanting her to hear about her dead family.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stood up then.

"I have acquired the information I seek. I will be on my way." Sesshomaru looked at Rin and Kagome again before leaving the clearing, an air of arrogance and sophistication about him. Kagome turned to her daughter.

"Let us go Rin, we must find a place to camp for the night."

"Can't we just go in the village?" Rin asked, looking up at her adoptive mother innocently.

Kagome looked in the direction of the village, anger clearly written on her face.

"No, they will try to hurt you again Rin. I will not stand for that."

The weird duo began heading east of the demon lord's direction, Rin running around her mother cheerfully, not a care in the world and Kagome looking at her daughter will a loving smile.


	4. Don't Leave Me

**How We Came To Meet**

Ch. 4: Don't Leave Me

**A/N: Hi, I would like to give a shout out to my two best reviewers, since they are the only ones who have reviewed. **_**Francesca3234 **_**and **_**LoveInTheBattlfield**_**. They are amazing so go favorite them. This chapter isn't my best, because I had to re-do it after it got lost the first time, but it is still , on with the story.**

Kagome and Rin traveled through the surrounding forest, looking for a suitable clearing to stay in for the night. They had passed some on the way, but they were either battle worn or too small. Rin had constantly suggested that they stay in the village near the forest, but Kagome turned the idea down. She did not like the way that they treated outsiders. They would certainly not let a demon parade around their village, no matter if she told them she promised not to hurt anyone.

They eventually found their selves back at the clearing they had resided in for a few minutes with the demon lord. Kagome knew Rin was tired of walking around and it would be dark soon, so they quickly settled down in the clearing; it was not too small, but it was not very spacious either, but it would do.

Kagome built a fire and grabbed a small blanket out of her carrier and wrapped Rin in it. She fed her some leftover food and tucked Rin in bed. She sang a lullaby to Rin before the small child slowly fell into a deep slumber.

Kagome lay awake still, looking up into the night sky at the twinkling stars dotting the sky, the bright full moon casting a white glow around the lands. Kagome sighed in bliss, always fond of the peace that night brought with it.

Kagome started to ponder her training. She thought about how she had not completed it. While she had training with her priestess powers and how to handle the bow and arrow, she only had a quarter of training in her swordsmanship. The fact that she could not hold the sword appropriately would always end up with her leaving training with deep gashes on her body. She had not even started on her hand-to-hand combat.

Without most of her training, it was sometimes difficult to defeat opponents without her sword. It was at most times that she could not protect herself or Rin. She could not say that she was doing a perfect job at protecting Rin. Rin had never been hurt, but in order for that to happen, Kagome had received major wounds. During one battle with a snake demon, Kagome was thrown into the air and fell through some trees, breaking her arms, a leg and dislocating a shoulder. She couldn't move so she had to pull her power into her body before it dispersed around the battle ground and purified the demon. She had wanted to heal herself, so she could get up and move, but as she tried concentrating her power into her hands, the power wavered and she passed out from exhaustion.

But nevertheless, she had managed to do fine.

_There is no need to dwell on something that I can accomplish later. _Kagome thought to herself. _I have been doing fine protecting Rin and me with my powers. If I can hold out for this long, I am sure that I can hold on for much longer._

Her cerulean eyes shined with a fierce determination, but in the back of her mind, she had a feeling a dread. She felt as though something was going to happen very soon.

The next day, Kagome watched as Rin sat up and yawned before looking towards her. She smiled brightly, her chestnut brown eyes radiating happiness.

"Good morning mother!" Rin said.

"Good morning Rin. Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I am very hungry." Rin said. To emphasize her point, her stomach let out a low growl. Kagome chuckled lightly.

"Ok, why don't you go get yourself some food? Pick anything you want." Kagome said, adding more wood to the fire to get it starting again.

"Ok! I'll be back!" Rin yelled over her shoulder, running into the woods.

"Be safe Rin!" Kagome shouted after her.

Rin ran through the forest, her brown hair flowing behind her. She jumped over roots jutting out the ground only to dig their selves back in. She ducked under and pushed away low hanging tree branches. She stopped when she saw some berries in a bush and some mushrooms a few feet away from it. She smiled; they were her favorite.

She walked to the mushrooms first and picked five of them out of the ground and carried them in her hands before moving over to the berry bush. She picked the blueberries off, occasionally popping one into her mouth before continuing. She was almost done when she heard a low growl come from inside the bush. She took a few steps back, shock clearly expressed on her childish face. Then, she could see two flame red eyes appear in the darkness in the bush, followed by a few more. She dropped the food at her feet before taking off into a mad dash in the direction her mother was in, fear rolling off of her body in waves. She heard the sound of many footsteps and looked behind her to see about six wolf demons chasing her. Tears leaked out her chestnut brown eyes as she turned forward and shout out.

"Mother! Help me!" She screamed, the tears now running freely down her face.

Kagome was gently prodding at the fire when it hit her. She could smell wolf demons far from where she was, and it seemed they were headed her way. It was then that she heard the cry for help.

She dashed off in the direction of the wolves and her daughter. Up ahead, she could see the wolf demons chasing down her little girl. She was slowing down, and they were catching up.

The pack of wolf demons was getting closer to their prey. Once they were close enough, they jumped in the air, ready to pounce on her, only to meet the solid ground in a harsh landing. Standing up, the wolves shook their heads and looked around in confusion, wondering where the little girl had gone before their eyes settled on a female fox demon. She was in a battle stance, her hands out, showing off her sharp claws and her lip pulled back in a snarl. The wolf demons snarled back at her, displeased that their hunt was interrupted.

Kagome's hands glowed pink, showing off her miko energy, but the wolves paid no mind and attacked her. She swiped at the first demon, leaving four deep claws marks down its side, the fur and skin sizzling from the effects of her miko powers. It yelped and backed up, wincing in pain. The next demon jumped at her, aiming for her right shoulder. She swiped at the demon too, but it dodged at the last second before jumping back up and latching onto her hand, breaking a bone or two. Kagome pain no mind to the injury as she blasted the demon with her powers, it exploded into a cloud of ash before falling around her in small sprinkles. The next demon jumped at her head. She struck out, swiping at its neck, severing the jugular vein. It lay on the floor, twitching as its blood poured out of its body, bleeding to death. She sent more energy blasts at the demons, purifying three of them, leaving only two. The wolves howled at their lost before looking in Kagome's eyes, their flame red ones filled with anger and hatred at the miko demoness before them.

They jumped at her at once, surprising her and making her stumble back causing her to lose her footing and fall back on the ground. They pounced, biting and nipping at her, pulling pieces of skin off her body. Kagome cried out in pain, desperately trying to push the ferocious demons off her body, but failing.

Kagome knew that she was going to die; there was no doubt about it. But she wanted Rin to be the last thing she saw. She wanted the only person in the world that she loved to be there when she was laid to rest. So, she gathered her power in her body, and it burst out like a beacon, lighting up the surrounding area. The demons that were attacking her were purified on touch, their ashes lightly falling around her.

Rin, who was sitting in the bushes witnessing the entire thing, quickly ran from the cover of the bushes to crouch next to her fallen mother.

"It's going to be ok mother! Just heal yourself and everything will be fine." Rin said, looking over her mother's body. Blood was pouring out of many bite wounds, chunks of her skin was missing in various places, and she was coughing up blood, making it harder for her to breath. Rin grimaced at the site, not having seen such gruesome wounds in a very long time.

Kagome struggled to lift her arm off the ground, but the pain was unbearable and it fell back to the ground landing hard. She winced at the landing before she tried to summon healing energy into her hands, but she found she could not concentrate. She knew she was going to die.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Yes you can mother!" Rin shouted, fearing for her mother's life.

"Come here Rin." Kagome whispered.

Rin scooted close to her mother, grabbing her hand.

"Yes mother?" Rin said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I am so sorry that I am leaving you. I hope that you can forgive me one day. I knew that I shouldn't have taken you with me, because I could barely protect myself, but I was doing well so far, so I never thought about it. I guess that was my mistake, and this is my punishment. I hope that you will earn to care for yourself, and if there is another that takes you in, remember what we shared and all the times we spent together and I will always watch you from above." Kagome said.

"No mother, you can't leave me! You can't! I don't want this to happen a second time! I need you! I don't care that I put myself in danger following you, I wanted to! This can't happen again!" Rin shouted, tears freely falling down her face now.

"I love you baby." Kagome said. She closed her eyes, her last breath leaving with her words.

"Mother! Please wake up! You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised me!" Rin shouted.

She brought her ear down to her mother's chest, listening for a heart beat that wasn't there. The blood stuck to her face, but she didn't care. After struggling to listen, but not hearing anything, Rin sat up, sobs racking her body as she cried out at her lost. She wailed into the sky, her mourning cries reaching the animals of the forest, stirring them from their resting places. She laid her head down on her mother's chest, seeking warmth that she could never have again.

"Don't leave me momma."


	5. I Guess You've Repaid the Favor?

**How We Came To Meet**

Ch. 5: I Guess You've Repaid the Favor?

**A/N: Forgive me for being a day late, I was out with my family the whole weekend and couldn't update. Again, I am so very sorry. Please forgive me.**

Sesshomaru walked through the foliage of the forest into a large clearing full of white daisies. He immediately thought of the little girl Rin, but let the thought pass on without question. He found his retainer, Jaken, and his two-headed dragon steed, Ah and Un, resting in the grass surrounded by the pristine flowers.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called his name coldly. Jaken lifted his head up from the flower that was without petals, the petals on the ground below, and turned around quickly to face the demon lord. Ah and Un lifted their heads up to see their master walk towards them. Jaken scrambled on top of one of their heads to get a better view of Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Before I continue with you on your quest, were you actually using me to test your sword with!?" Jaken asked quickly.

"I expected a relieved welcome Jaken, not an interrogation." Sesshomaru said, glaring coldly at the small demon before him.

"Oh right! I'm glad to see you back my lord! I though you might be dead!" Jaken said smiling.

Sesshomaru grabbed a small rock and quickly threw it at the small demon, his face still as passive as ever during the action. Jaken fell off the dragon demon with a high pitched grunt, lying on the ground in slight pain.

A small breeze picked up in the autumn air, carrying with it the smell of wolf demons and blood, the blood of a female fox demon.

Sesshomaru turned towards the scent and began to walk in that direction, his small group following a few paces behind him.

About thirty minutes later, he arrived on a dirt road. There, he could see a small human girl crying over a demon's dead body. He immediately recognized the scents as Rin and Kagome. He walked up to the sniveling girl and stood before her. Rin noticed the shadow that cascaded over her and looked up to see the terrifying demon lord and his entourage. She stood up quickly and latched herself onto his pant leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please help me! Please save my mother! Can you save her please!?" Rin cried into his pants, her salty tears leaving wet stains in his pants. He wanted to knock her off of his person so badly, but found that he could not do it.

"What happened?" He asked instead.

"I was getting some food for breakfast this morning when some wolves jumped out of the bushes and attacked me. I ran towards my mother and she got to me in time and hid me in some bushes. Then, she fought the demons, but the last two demons took her off guard and attacked her at once, then they kept biting at her but she managed to kill them with her power. She died a little after that." Rin explained, tears once more pouring out of her eyes.

"Couldn't she have healed herself?" Sesshomaru asked confused. He knew she had the ability to heal people, so it puzzled him as to why she could not heal herself.

"Her arms were broken and she had lost so much blood that she couldn't concentrate." Rin said looking up at him.

It then dawned on him. She had told him of a time when she could not heal herself, so she was out of it for a few days or so. He looked down at the sniffling little girl. His mind flashed to the day before, when Rin's round and childish face was full of joy and happiness, when she didn't have a care in the world, when her big cocoa brown eyes were full of wonder and adoration for the better things in life. Now, as he looks at her now, her face was twisted in pain and loss, blood smeared all over her face, her brown eyes red, puffy, and screaming out in pain. He looked at Kagome and went back to the day before, when her mature and flawless face was soft and calm, her cerulean blue eyes full of love and care. All he saw now was the torn and mangled body of what once was a powerful woman.

"Can you bring my momma back Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked desperately, lightly tugging on his silk pants, trying to pull him out of whatever thought he had lost himself in. Jaken decided to step up then.

"Lord Sesshomaru will not help a weak and pathetic human like you! He will certainly not help a female demon, and a weak one at that! She would be no use of Lord Sesshomaru if he were to bring her back!" He stated loudly, speaking up for his master. This brought fresh tears to the young girl's eyes, having believed what the small demon had told her.

Sesshomaru glared down evilly at the small demon who in turn coward in fear next to Ah and Un. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome then looked down at his sword Tensaiga, which rattled loudly at the death of the young female demon. He narrowed his eyes in question.

_Tensaiga,_ he began. _Do you wish for me to bring this female back from the dead?_

The sword rattled more loudly at the question. Sesshomaru turned his head back to Kagome's fallen body.

"I will test the sword once more." He stated then drew Tensaiga. Rin watched on in hope and wonder at what the demon lord was about to perform. Jaken gawked at Sesshomaru.

"My lord, you can't be serious!" He cried. Sesshomaru simply ignored him and paid more attention to the task at hand.

He hovered the blunt but powerful sword over Kagome's resting body. His eyes narrowed until they were only thin slits on his pale face. The world around him became a dark grey as the imps from the underworld were shown before him. He could see them poking at Kagome's body with their sticks and spears. He brought his sword up, then with once swoop, sliced it through the demons, effectively destroying them. He sheathed his sword, kneeled down, and sat Kagome up, holding her in his arms.

He listened intently.

…_thump thump …thump thump_

His eyes widened when he heard the faint sound of a heart beat. He looked at her face to see her eyes slowly opening to reveal the crystalline orbs shining brightly. She looked at him, then at her surroundings, then back to him, her eyes widening in surprise. Sesshomaru stood up with Kagome still in his arms and stood her on her feet, making sure she had regained her balance. She looked at him, her eyes shining with unspoken gratitude, happiness and wonder, and he looked at her, his face calm but a hidden emotion could be seen in his sun kissed orbs.

Rin, who had been watching the whole thing, gasped in shock at her mother, who was once dead and cold before, now alive and radiating warmth. She ran up to her mother and jumped into her arms, squeezing her as hard as she could, not willing to let go.

"Momma! I thought I lost you forever! I thought you had left me and would never come back! I missed you so much!" Rin cried into her shoulder.

"I am so sorry Rin. I wish I never could have left you. I honestly didn't think that I would be coming back." Kagome said, burying her nose in Rin's hair, breathing in her scent of wild flowers and rain. "But, Lord Sesshomaru brought me back." She said. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled warmly.

"I thank you for bringing me back from the dead Sesshomaru." She said, setting Rin down and bowing low. She stood up to face him again. "I guess you've repaid the favor." She said.

"Hn. Not exactly." He said, turning around and walking back down the dirt road the way he came in. Kagome stared after him in shock and confusion.

_Not exactly?_


	6. Companions

**How We Came To Meet**

Ch. 6: Companions

**A/N: Alright, it is obvious that I have no apparent update schedule for this story. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. Maybe it's because I haven't been getting many reviews lately… ;) Again, I am sorry. Well, here's the story.**

Sesshomaru walked gracefully in the valley between two mountains. The strong breeze blowing his silver locks backward, his bangs spreading further apart to fully expose his crescent moon, symbolizing his royal status as a cardinal lord. Behind him was his somewhat trusted retainer Jaken, trying oh-so very hard to keep his feet on the ground. True, the breeze was not that strong, but for a smaller demon like Jaken, he could be easily swept off his feet. He struggled in the winds, only to finally be swept away. He was caught by Un, one of the heads of the two headed dragon stead that accompanied Sesshomaru. Un immediately set Jaken on his back. In return, Jaken gripped firmly on the reins, head bowed afraid of the strong currents of wind.

"Are you OK Master Jaken?" A small girly voice called out behind the two. Rin jogged to catch up to Ah and Un. She looked closely at the shivering demon before letting out a high laugh.

"Do not make fun of me human girl! I am not a demon to be messed with!" Jaken yelled, his voice high pitched due to being frightened of the strong winds. This only caused Rin to laugh more.

Standing behind the three was Kagome, a warm smile on her face at seeing her daughter have fun with her two new friends, even though one of them wanted to so very badly destroy her. She walked just as gracefully as Sesshomaru in the winds, enjoying the breeze picking up her ebony hair and playing with it. She loved the sound of the wind as it whistled its lovely song in her ears. She closed her eyes before opening them again, sighing.

Yes, Sesshomaru had brought Rin and Kagome along with him. Though when Kagome asked why he had done that, he returned her question with a blank stare, turned away, and walked on. That had been two weeks ago, and she hadn't questioned his actions since then. She was actually quite fond of the terrifying demon lord. Though limited, his company was actually enjoyable. He was always there to protect them and always made sure everything was in order before leaving to do whatever. Rin definitely seemed to enjoy his silent company, and from the looks of things, Sesshomaru had developed a strange, but small, relationship with the girl. Yes, everything was going fine in the world.

They had finally made it out of the valley, Jaken sighing in relief at not having to be worried about being swept off again. They walked for a few more minutes before coming across a wide open field full of white and yellow daisies. When Rin laid her eyes upon it, she smiled wider than she had ever before. Her eyes lit up, sparkling like the shiniest star in the sky. She squealed in joy before taking off into the bright field of flowers. She spun in a circled before turning to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can we make camp beside the field of flowers?" She asked innocently. Sesshomaru looked at her before speaking.

"Jaken, make camp here. I will return shortly." He walked off without another word. Rin began to run through the flowers again, stopping everyone once in a while to stare at a particularly bright and shining flower before running through the daisies again.

Jaken walked off into the forest to the north of the field to collect fire wood. He hobbled away from the three left and disappeared into the trees. Kagome sat at the edge of the field with Ah and Un beside her. They laid their heads on her lap and closed their eyes in a light sleep. Kagome absentmindedly pet the fur on Un's head, listening to the soft purrs emitting from the slumbering dragon and watching the orange sun slowly fall behind the earth, waiting for it's time to rest when night would take over the land. The orange, yellow and red hues colored the sky, looking as beautiful as it ever had.

Kagome was sitting silently when Rin ran over to her, her feet and kimono stained with dirt and grass. Her hands were behind her back as she gave her mother a toothy grin, her chocolate orbs shining brightly.

"Mother, I made something for you!" Rin exclaimed. She held her hands out, showing Kagome the object that she possessed. She smiled softly when she found a flower crown in the small girl's hands, which were dirtier than the rest of her. Rin promptly placed the flower crown on her head, clasping her hands together when she looked at her beautiful mother. She squealed and ran back to the field, intent on making more flower crowns and other jewelry.

Jaken came back after a while, the last of the sun's rays peaking over the horizon. He stumbled into the group, carrying fire wood that doubled his size. Kagome quickly got up, after softly lying Ah's and Un's heads on the soft ground, and grabbed over half of the wood to lighten the toad's load. Jaken let out a sigh of relief when he could finally feel his arms again.

Kagome then set to work on making the camp fire. She collected some nice sized pebbles before placing them in a circle. She them set the wood in the middle and gathered some dry leaves and twigs before using her fox fire to set the wood ablaze. Kagome then walked over to Ah and Un, getting a pot. She looked over to Jaken.

"Jaken, I'm going to find a stream or river to collect some food and water. Protect Rin, you too Ah and Un." The dragon lifted its heads before snorting and lying back down.

"I'll be back."

Kagome came back after about ten minutes or so with seven fish, some fruit and a pot of water. She then began to boil the water and cook the food. Everyone ate in comfortable silence. It was when Rin was finally in bed that Sesshomaru walked back into the camp before sitting down and resting against a tree. He closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet, not knowing how long it would last before-

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Jaken squeaked. Kagome shushes him, motioning towards the sleeping Rin who groaned and shifted in her sleep at hearing the toad's squawk before settling again. Jaken blushes lightly at being scolded before resting against Ah and Un.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly, bowing her head in respect. Sesshomaru merely looked her way before nodding and closing his eyes once more.

Kagome stayed awake that night, not having to worry about sleeping like most humans and small demons like Jaken do. She watched the sky, looking up at all the glistening stars in fascination before looking at the big and bright crescent moon. Her thoughts immediately turned towards the demon lord behind her who looked to be sleeping peacefully. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, her ocean blue eyes shining with gratefulness and a small hint of adoration. She was very happy to be traveling with the demon lord and his group. She only wished he wouldn't turn her away when he found out just how much trouble being with in the presence of a quarter of the Shikon Jewel would cause.

_Oh well._

**A/N: Hoped you liked the it. This chapter was kind of boring, but I'm having a serious writer's block right now because I'm so backed up in school work. Most of it is English, but that is not the subject right now. This chapter was just to show how life is now while they are traveling together, and the troubles that will be up ahead. Good bye for now. Review please. **


	7. Demons Everywhere

How We Came to Meet

Ch. 7: Demons Everywhere

**A/N: I'm not late updating, am I?**

Sesshomaru flicked the blood off of his sword, Tokijin, before sliding it back into its sheath. He then looked towards the boar demon that had attacked his group. It was the third demon that attacked with the intent to steal the jewel shards that Kagome had in five hours and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. He looked back at his entourage.

"The demon has been taken care of, you may come out now." He said. Kagome, Rin, Jaken and Ah and Un stepped from behind the cover of the trees.

"You destroyed the demon Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily as she jogged up to him. She stopped in front of him and beamed up at him, her front tooth still missing giving her a very cute and childish look.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru destroyed that stupid demon! He was brave enough to even approach my lord!" Jaken squawked at Rin. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and bowed slightly before looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry for all the inconvenience that I've caused for you Lord Sesshomaru. If it wasn't for the jewel, you wouldn't have to waste your time with these demons." She said.

"It is no problem. I knew these would be the consequences of taking you in. There is no need to apologize." He said before walking away. Rin quickly followed behind him with Jaken trailing after her, squawking something about her being a stupid little girl. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru's back, her eyes glazing over in thought before she felt something nudge her shoulder. She turned to see Ah and Un standing next to her. She rubbed Ah's nuzzle before walking off to scold Jaken about his behavior.

**A/N: From here on out, the story will be put in small drabbles, mostly because I barely have a way to make the story sort of flow. I will tell you beforehand if a chapter will be long. I'm doing it like this because Sesshomaru doesn't have feelings for her yet, he considers her a friend, and Kagome considers him a close friend, so they will develop feelings for each other as the story goes on. Again, sorry the chapter is totally short. **


End file.
